


Celo.

by M0rg4



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Brother Qiu, Forced, M/M, Omegaverse, alpha He Cheng
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:15:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29947788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M0rg4/pseuds/M0rg4
Summary: He Cheng entra en celo y ataca a Qiu.
Relationships: He Cheng/Brother Qiu (19 Days)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Celo.

He Cheng (Alfa)   
Qiu (Beta)

Llevaba media hora esperando a He Cheng fuera del almacén donde se encontraban haciendo algunos negocios. Qiu debía esperar afuera ya que dentro de ese almacén se encontraban varios alfas en celo cogiendo con omegas, algún alfa podría ignorar el hecho que Qiu es beta y se abalanzaría sobre el, pero bueno, no es como si él fuera una persona débil... pero aún así prefería evitar problemas innecesarios. 

Cheng estaba dentro de ese almacén, no en busca de algún omega traído de otro país, más bien por armas, el tenia que que recoger sus armas y municiones traídas ilegalmente. Qiu podía admirar como Cheng no era afectado por las feromonas de omegas en celo, o eso quería hacer parecer. Pero ahora tenía sus dudas de si su jefe no había caído en las garras de algún omega dentro de ese almacén, ya había tardado demasiado ahí dentro.

— Vámonos. —la voz gruesa de Cheng lo sacó de sus pensamientos, solo lo miró pasar por un lado de él hacia el carro para guardar unas bolsas grandes en el maletero de su jeep.

Qiu lo siguió y se subió en el asiento copiloto. Rápidamente Cheng se subió y arrancó la camioneta. 

— ¿Todo bien? —preguntó el peliblanco al ver algunas gotas de sudor y ceño fruncido en el rostro del pelinegro.

Cheng no dijo nada, sólo se orilló en la desolada carretera y se pasó una mano por su cabello con exasperación.

Qiu empezó a preocuparse un poco, Cheng no solía comportarse así, era la primera vez que lo miraba en ese estado.

— ¿Pasa algo? —Preguntó algo preocupado.

— Solo... necesito respirar. —Dijo entre jadeos mientras masajeaba su sien con sus dedos.

Qiu le prestó más atención al cuerpo de Cheng, se miraba que respiraba rápidamente y empezaba a transpirar, su camisa de botones negra se empezó a pegar a su marcado abdomen y entonces Qiu notó la evidente ereccion que mantenía el pelinegro.

Así que si le habían afectado las feromonas de esos omegas del almacén.

— Iré a fumar. —dijo Qiu mientras se disponía a quitarse el cinturón, planeaba darle algo de privacidad para que Cheng arreglara el problema de sus pantalones.

Apenas logró quitarse el cinturón cuando Cheng se movió hacia su espacio y recargó el asiento de Qiu hasta atrás. Qiu se sorprendió tanto que no hizo ningún movimiento, sólo quedó recostado en el asiento mientras Cheng se ponía sobre él y se sentaba a orcajadas.

— ¿Cheng? —preguntó incrédulo el peliblanco. ¿Que intentaba hacer su jefe?

He Cheng solo respiraba pesadamente mientras observaba el cuerpo debajo de él con sus ojos rojos.

— ¡Cheng! —le habló Qiu al darse cuenta que su amigo y jefe estaba completamente ido, como un alfa en celo. Puso sus manos en el pecho del pelinegro para alejarlo cuando este se inclinó para besarlo. —¡Despierta Maldicion! —

Qiu era fuerte, pero debía reconocer que no era lo suficiente como para hacerle frente a He Cheng y mucho menos cuando este está en celo. Era una locura, Qiu utilizaba todas sus fuerzas para alejarlo pero Cheng se acercaba con mucha más fuerza hacia él. Pronto sintió los suaves labios de su compañero en su rostro, Qiu solo cerraba su boca con fuerza y movía su cabeza de un lado a otro.

¿Cómo se lo quitaba de encima? ¿Cómo lo hacía volver en si? ¿Debería golpearlo? Primero lo intentaría de la forma amable.

— Vamos Cheng... —dijo entre jadeos. — Te arrepentirás si no te detienes justo ahora. —amenazó pero eso no pareció afectar a Cheng. 

Bien, la forma amable no funciono. 

Mientras el alfa se entretenía arrancándole la camisa y saboreando la piel expuesta de su cuello y pecho, Qiu aprovechó para darle unos puñetazos en el costado. Eso funcionó, Cheng se retiró un poco mientras sostenía su área lastimada, así que Qiu intentó arrastrarse debajo de él para abrir la puerta trasera y salir por ahí. Pero no lo logró. 

Justo cuando intentó abrir la puerta trasera Cheng lo agarro de la muñeca y lo jaló con fuerza para que volviera a la posición donde había estado, eso hizo que el hombro de Qiu tronara y un intenso dolor lo inundó. 

Soltó un par de maldiciones mientras jadeaba de dolor, Cheng lo hizo sin remordimiento, pudo romperle el brazo. Ahora estaba pensando seriamente en alcanzar el arma de la guantera y hacerlo que se detuviera.

Pensó eso, pero ni siquiera lo hubiera podido lograr. Cheng tomándolo de la mano herida lo forzó a darse la vuelta en el asiento y darle la espalda. Qiu se retorcía de un lado a otro pero en el carro no había lugar al cual escapar, y con el peso de Cheng en sus muslos era imposible intentar patearlo.

— Hueles bien. —susurró Cheng en su nuca. 

Qiu tuvo un escalofrío, nunca había escuchado ese tono de voz en Cheng y menos tan cerca.

Con una mano lastimada solo le quedaba intentar alcanzar la pequeña navaja de bolsillo que tenía en su pantalón. Para poderla sacar del bolsillo tenía que levantar un poco la cadera para lograr meter la mano entre su cuerpo y el asiento, eso hizo que con su trasero lograra tocar el duro miembro del otro quien no dudó ni en poco en restregarse con fuerza contra Qiu y aplastarlo contra el asiento nuevamente. 

Cheng no le permitió sacar la navaja, su grande y fuerte mano tomó la de Qiu y la sostuvo con fuerza a un lado. Mugió derrotado al sentir el fuerte dolor en su otra mano, ya no tenía con que defenderse, ahora tendría que soportarlo.

Solo dejaría que Cheng terminara, con suerte eso lo calmaría un poco y después podría quitárselo de encima. Relajó su cuerpo lo más que pudo a pesar de los toqueteos en su espalda baja y los chupetones en su cuello. El alfa al parecer notó su derrota y liberó su mano (que ya se encontraba amoratada por la fuerza con la que la había apretado) para sujetarlo firmemente de la cadera y elevarlas un poco para restregar su miembro contra su trasero. Qiu solo cerraba su puño con fuerza mientras fruncía el ceño y se ruborizaba, pensaba en que era ridiculo que un tipo como él fuera sometido por otro hombre, en especial por su jefe, por He Cheng. Si algo estaba seguro es que no dejaría que este llegara a penetrarlo, sabía que no podía ser imposible pero si extremadamente doloroso en especial el miembro grande de Cheng que se restregaba duro contra su trasero.

Por un momento fue liberado del agarre mientras el pelinegro se quitaba rápidamente su camisa negra para de nuevo llevar sus hábiles manos a desabrocharle el cinturón y bajarle de un jalón el pantalón junto con su ropa interior, sólo lo suficiente como para dejar su trasero al aire. Qiu en pánico llevó su mano hasta el miembro de Cheng que apenas había sido liberado de su pantalón y lo tomó con su mano para desviarlo de su trasero hacia sus muslos. Esperaba que Cheng dejara pasar la idea de penetrarlo y solo se conformara con sus muslos. 

Al parecer el alfa ni si quiera se inmutó de que su miembro no estaba dentro del hombre frente a él, sólo dejó caer su peso y empezó a embestir entre las piernas apretadas de Qiu. Este no hacía nada más que esperar, esperaba que pronto Cheng llegara al clímax y todo esto terminara, sólo debía soportar sentir el duro y grande miembro pasar entre sus muslos, rozando sus propios testiculos con rudeza y el calor sofocante del cuerpo que lo abrazaba por la espalda. Además de que tenía que pedir al cielo que nadie pasara por esta carretera y los encontrará en esta situación.

Cuando Qiu pensaba que esto no podía ser peor sintió una dolorosa mordida en su nuca a la vez que Cheng se movía con más fuerza y rapidez. Soltó un grito de dolor y llevó su mano hasta la cabeza del pelinegro, lo tomó del cabello con la intención de alejarlo y dejara de morderlo pero eso solo lo lastimaba más, Cheng no aflojó su mordida ni un poco a pesar de los quejidos que soltaba. No pasaron más que unos segundos cuando por fin Cheng se vino entre sus piernas, dejando todo húmedo y pegajoso a Qiu de ahí abajo. Poco a poco fue soltando su cuello pero no hizo ademán de quitarse de encima.

Qiu no intentó forzarlo a quitarse de encima, sabía que si aún seguía en su estado "salvaje" solo lo incitaría a someterlo con más agresividad, ese era su instinto. Esperó pacientemente sin voltear a verlo mientras sentía como la caliente lengua de Cheng limpiaba su herida. 

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que escuchó el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y finalmente el alfa se quitó de encima, salió del auto y empezó a acomodar su ropa.

Qiu no perdió tiempo en volverse a sentar en su asiento y con un poco de papel limpiar rápidamente el desastare entre sus piernas. No quería voltear a ver a Cheng que ahora se encontraba fuera del auto fumando un cigarro, ¿Había algo que debían decirse? No. Terminó de limpiarse y levantó el respaldo del asiento, aún así no pudo recargarse, la mordedura de su nuca aún dolía y no se había detenido de sangrar. 

Cheng terminó de fumar y regresó a su lado, no dijo nada, sólo encendió el carro y continuó su camino. 

— Te llevaré con el médico a que te revise. —Soltó Cheng después de unos minutos de silencio. 

— No pasó nada, no hay nada que revisar. —Dijo Qiu queriendo dar a entender que no había sucedido una penetracion como el otro pensaba.

— Deben limpiarte la marca del cuello. — 

— Lo puedo hacer por mi mismo. —Qiu no sabía cuándo pero el ambiente se estaba poniendo realmente pesado y incómodo, en este momento sólo quería estar fuera del auto y lejos de Cheng.

El incómodo silencio a continuación empeoró las cosas, nadie dijo nada hasta que llegaron a la residencia del alfa, ambos bajaron del auto, Qiu tenía su propia habitación en esta enorme casa así que no le parecía extraño tener que quedarse en la casa de Cheng. Se dirigió sin decir nada más hacia donde quedaba su habitación, podía sentir la fuerte mirada del pelinegro sobre su espalda, pero no lo llamaba, así que no se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando. No estaba sorprendido de que no se disculpara.

Cheng lo miró hasta que se perdió de su vista. Sacó un cigarrillo y se puso a fumar mientras se dirigía a su propia habitación, ignoraba las sugerencias de cena que le hacía su servidumbre por ir perdido en sus pensamientos. 

Recuerda que cuando estaba ahí dentro del almacén había feromonas realmente fuertes, el era un alfa de clase alta con buena resistencia a las feromonas, pero esta vez estaban fuera de control gracias a una nueva droga que habían traído para omegas, incluso hasta el alfa más dominante podría caer rendido.

Obviamente Cheng no quería rebajarse a verse drogado en ese almacén y follar a algún omega cualquiera, sólo quería terminar rápido su negocio y salir de ahí para calmarse un poco.

En cuanto salió del almacén sabía que era mala idea estar cerca de alguien más, sabía que no podría controlarse por mucho tiempo, pero sería terrible que alguien más lo vea en ese estado. Pensó que si tan solo pudiera venirse una vez quizá podría tranquilizarse. Pero necesitaba el calor de otro cuerpo para poder terminar. Mientras conducía se puso a pensar en las consecuencias de intentar calmarse utilizando a Qiu. Si se ponía a pensar... Qiu no era delicado, podría sopórtalo sin recibir tanto daño, ya tenían demasiado tiempo trabajando juntos, Qiu ya debería ser conscientes de los riesgos que corría al estar cerca de un alfa dominante, pensó Cheng egoístamente.

Después de pensarlo un poco dejó de resistirse y sucumbió a sus más bajos instintos, pero en algunos momentos entre su calentura llegó a estar consciente, y al contrario de lo que pensó, tener a un hombre fuerte y grande cómo Qiu sometido debajo de él solo lo hizo excitarse más. 

Cuando volvió a estar consciente de sus acciones ya había terminado, podía sentir su miembro en un lugar apretado y ya bastante húmedo, no quizo mirar hacia abajo y ver el desastre que había hecho. Tenía suficiente con ver la dolorosa mordida que le había hecho al peliblanco y como su rostro se había puesto rojo con sus apretados ojos húmedos. No se atrevió a decir nada más y se quitó de encima. Le dió espacio a Qiu para que se limpiara o si prefería que lo apuñalara por la espalda, pero eso no pasó. Después de un rato regresó al auto y ahora se encontraba aquí en su habitación pensando en lo ocurrido.

Por un momento estaba llegando a sentirse culpable, pero con él pasó del tiempo ya se sentía por alguna razon satisfecho y feliz de ver a Qiu con esa gran marca en su cuello. La verdad es que nunca miro a Qiu de otra forma más que un compañero de trabajo y viejo amigo... pero ahora no le molestaba pensar en pasar alguno de sus celos en compañía del peliblanco. Claro, sólo si este aceptaba.


End file.
